


Harmonic

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's serious; she's sweet. They fit together perfectly. [A collection of FeelingShipping drabbles.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. take your time

**Author's Note:**

> Ten drabbles. Part of a collection of drabbles called Boxes of Chocolates. Enjoy.

"Green, Red wants to talk to you." Yellow pokes her head through the door frame, threading her the fingers of her left hand into her ponytail. Green is busy, like always. Today, he is writing a paper frantically, it seems.

Yellow's curiosity overcomes her, since Green has not responded to her inquiry. "What is your paper about?" she asks, taking a few steps further into the lab.

Green's intelligent eyes never leave the computer screen as he answers, "I read the most turtwig-brained thesis yesterday, from some new professor in Unova. I'm proving her wrong, since I studied the subject much more extensively." He scans a magazine and then a chart, fingers dancing over the keyboard.

Yellow steps closer – cautiously, as though Green is a wild pokemon and she might catch rabies – and looks over his shoulder. Unfortunately, the language both bores and confuses her, so she gives up trying to read the technical jargon and backs away slowly.

"Oh… okay. Well, take your time," she says, not mentioning how overwhelmed she feels whenever she sees signs of how much better than her he is.

And she leaves much the same as she arrived, silently.


	2. beginner's luck

The first time Yellow beats him in a sparring match, her eyes open wide, stunned by the occurrence and shocked into silence.

To say that Green is stunned would be an understatement; he's flat on his back, wind knocked out of him. The gangly teenager before him had a mean right hook and a nasty side kick, two things he hadn't expected in sequence. Her whirling motions looked too dainty, too feeble to do any real damage.

And yet here he is, completely floored.

"Green?" she asks, dropping her fists and rushing over. "Are you okay?"

He grunts, rubbing his hip and pulling himself upright. "I'm fine," he barks, glowering at the girl. For the first time, he looks at her critically. She's short and light, but she's smart and fast. She knows how to hit where it hurts; she knows to get out of the way before he can retaliate.

Hell, she knows way more about fighting than he knew when he was just starting out, that's for sure.

Reassured that she hadn't permanently injured her mentor, Yellow jumps up and down. "How was that, then?" she asks eagerly. "Did I do that right?"

Green waves her off casually. "It was beginner's luck. You'll need to do that a couple hundred more times before I believe that you're actually capable of fighting me off." He punches her fondly on the shoulder. "Fists up, kid."

This time, he won't take her so lightly.


End file.
